Katz' Keep
by Leki
Summary: There's something about a masked figure that begs to be de-masked... and caught and teased. At least, that's what Katz' mischievousness is telling him. But not all prey is released when done teasing...


**Katz' Keep**

by Leki

_Courage the Cowardly Dog. Kitty (The Mask)xKatz. Rated T for slight suggetiveness. Genre - Romance._

_There's something about a masked figure that begs to be de-masked... and caught and teased. At least, that's what Katz' mischieviousness is telling him. But not all prey is released when done teasing...  
_

Credits - Courage the Cowardly Dog (including Kitty from the episode "The Mask" and Katz) belongs to John Dilworth. Katz "Keep" and this story are all mine. 3

**Meant to be a oneshot... updates/comments in profile..

**-/-/-  
**

A lone, white cloaked figure was shuffling it's feet through the plain of dust towards a long row of a building that stretched out for dozens of feet. It self consciously slid it's hand over it's long, white mask, the hand covered by holding the edges of the long sleeve. The mask was very secure, to it's somewhat satisfaction.

It edged nervously towards the corner of the long blocky-buildings that were used for storage. Robed hands held the corner tightly as the mask looked around the corner, at the long row of heavy-duty, red metal doors. Heavy black chains and padlocks locked each one, all of them that led down to the little office, diner and rest stop combined in one at the far end. It slunk around the other corner, and furtively glanced in between the next building row. Another row of chained, padlocked doors. The mask turned to look at the row beyond that, not noticing the flash of slitted yellowed eyes staring lazily at her from the end of the long row, in the shadow of one of the heavy doors. They closed and disappeared when she turned back, to sidle sideways towards the corner, and sneak along the buildings to the diner.

Upon reaching the row of wide and tall windows, it stopped and looked into the windows. There were no customers. Perfect, it thought, heading towards the glass and metal door. Inwardly, it flinched when the door silently swung open, only to hit a little chingly bell, announcing a new presence.

"Welcome to Katz' Keep."

"!" Silent surprise filled it. Cloaked arms went up half way in shock, head whipping around to face the counter, where previously no one had been.

A tall, slinky red cat with purple tipped ears and nose was leaning on one elbow on the counter, sharp yellow eyes looking towards the new visitor. If he was surprised at all, he didn't show it at the quick turn about. He was completely still, except for the tip of his red tail flicking barely above the counter, back and forth.

"I'm Katz. And I will be waiting on you." His sleek head bent down, in a slight nodded bow. For several seconds, the cloaked figure stood there, unsure, about to dash out. Katz stared, unperturbed and calm. Slowly, moving forward, it seated itself on the very far end of the counter, closest to the door, farthest away from Katz, "What will you have?" With a tone of very dry amusement, a plastic bound menu slid down the counter towards the customer, knowing that his closeness was unwanted. The hand slapped down, catching it by instinct. The robe slid away from the hand, revealing a medium brown furred paw. Hurriedly, the paw was covered again, and it glanced sideways at Katz. He was still staring in exactly the same spot, unblinking. The menu opened, barely glanced at.

"…..Steak."

"As you wish." Katz slunk downwards and slid himself backwards, moving off through a swinging door into a dim lit room, perhaps the kitchen. The wait was short, not giving the cloaked one time to recover from a severe case of nerves. A rounded white plate slid down with a piece of steak soon afterwards, and then the door was swinging back and forth, Katz retreating to whatever he was up to.

Only for necessity, a brown paw slid out and ripped off a piece of steak, pulling it away and slid up into the mask. The other paw had to move up as well, and pull the cloth fitted around the head so food could even get into the muzzle. The meat was nibbled at, but being surrounded by walls of glass, a cat in the next room, and the florescent lights beaming down made a stomach go all queasy and squeamish. It wasn't long before a few dollars and change were dropped onto the counter, from a pocket hidden in the side of the long cloak, nestled next to a toy mouse that jingled slightly. It backed out before Katz could return to claim the money.

Quickly, it went out, and dashed around the corner so hiding was possible between the storage rows, a quick breather from that Katz fellow. As normal, the sight and closeness of anyone took it's breath, but that cat in that enclosed space made the head go dizzy. The figure leaned heavily against a door, breathing raspily, pulling the mask forward very slightly so as to breath easier. It turned and put it's back against the wall, wanting to keep a look out for anyone that could sneak up, even in the middle of no where. It wondered about climbing up onto the roof to sleep. It was safer, but then against the place wasn't deserted. It'd be safer to move on-

"!" To immense shock, Katz was leaning on the corner of the building, his claws out, now beginning to tap on the metal now that he didn't have to be quiet, seeing as he was spotted. The clicking was loud and ominous, echoing between the metal buildings. The figure dashed sideways, then straightened, sprinting towards the edge of the building where nowhere began.

"Mm, I do love a sporty game of cat and _mouse_…"

Katz grinned meanly at the sight of fleeing and started in on pursuit. Thrill veined through his body. This prey was fast, fear of contact obviously boosting it. He let it get almost to the end of the long area before inching closer with every step, until finally, he leaned down, crouching and then pounced strongly, leaping onto it's back with a tackle, sinking vicious curved claws into cloth and then skin and fur, bringing it down onto it's belly with a hard thump.

Immediately, his prey thrashed onto it's back and started sinking it's own claws at his face, brown feet also sprouting claws and kicking and scratching madly at his belly. An angry, distressed yowl screeched from behind the large mask, which was thrusted forward, trying to brain-bash him.

"Now now, none of _that_." His fingers and claws sank into it's wrists, pinning them to the ground, leaving only the clawed feet. As he pressed closer, the legs stiffened nervously and pressed strongly against his stomach, claws caught in fur and trying to keep him at a distance. Katz crouched over his caught little plaything, tail twitching, then moved his nose over it's chest and skimmed quickly alongside the mask before it could use head bash again, paw going to chest to keep his prey in place, "Mm mm, I like what I smell, kitten."

"! What makes you think I'm a cat?" Katz stared down at the mask as if it had asked the stupidest question imaginable.

"Besides the retractable claws, the tail I saw twitching below the robe's edge, the catty-meow-meows? Mm, no. It's mostly this delectable _feline _smell. Very pointedly _female _feline. Very…. _Heated_, you see."

"I'm not a female. Leave your intentions away from me." It's whole body stiffened and strained against his restraining paws and weight, thrashing and snarling angrily. Katz' back claws extended fully as he shifted them to dig into her sides, digging in threateningly.

"Now now, none of THAT. Stay down." His voice was businesslike, and low. The more struggling that went on, the deeper his claws sunk, making rips in the cloth and blood dot the surface.

"YAARREEEOW!" A feminish voice squealed from behind the mask, and left it laying still, panting, limbs still stiff and pushed against him as if unable to let him close, despite the pain.

"Now…. Let's see what's behind this…. Mask." One paw left go of a wrist, to slide over the smooth surface.

"NOOOO!" Panic strained the voice, cracking it, the brown paw wrapping around his wrist, "No! No NO! Leave me alone! Leave my mask alone! Leave it alone! Leave it!" This time, there was thrashing, but more aimed at trying to escape, not fight. Katz dodged his paw around her frantic defensive movements and slid his claws around the edge teasingly.

"Will you take off the mask, then, perhaps? Or will I be awarded that honor…?"

"Nononononono-" The head strained under his paw, trying to pull away frantically, anger cracking the voice now, "You can't-"

"Ah well, _c'est la vie_." His mouth closed around the wrist grabbing it, and bit, holding it and pulling his hand to the mask, making the paw let go, sliding it up and over the head, dragging the binding cloth with it, "Ah, not a female indeed?"

A sleek, but very slightly fluffy cat head lay under his own paw, ears twitching pathetically, mouth twisted in a look of distaste, eyes slitted in fury. The shape of the face was female, just as he knew it would be. Katz, intrigued, let go of the wrist which automatically moved to his chest, straining tensely. His nose slid in front of her mouth, breathing in.

"Even the smell from your breath is _heated_." His tongue lashed out and licked the side of her muzzle, tasting her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her teeth ground together, frustration, stress and anger building, "And you should not hide such striking green eyes behind closed lids." He rebuked gently, friendly.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go! All I want is to be left alone! I want the world to leave me be!" Katz tilted his head and licked the other side of her muzzle, tail twitching happily. Her breath was intoxicating, and her voice was on the deeper side of pitch, easy on the ears. Her build was gorgeous, her limbs long. Her fur soft and fluffy. And her eyes, despite the sorrow and panic, where intelligent.

"Left alone you will not be. Not in my arms." His mouth slid over her muzzle and down to her neck, leaving a nip at her thin neck, licking slowly down her shoulder, taking his time, "Now my pet, what is your name? This would so much _easier_ with a name to handle." She was silent, eyes slitting open again to mock him. "Mmmm….." As he groomed, his claws scratched through cloak material, "Well, if you won't tell me." She stiffened as his paw slid into her hidden pocket, knowingly. He must have been watching her secretly as she pulled money from it to pay for her meal. He pulled out a toy mouse, and when he felt the shape of it, he looked down, amused, "Your portable friend? Nice to meet you, I'm sure." She didn't answer, only making despairing, desperate mewling noises low in her throat. He flicked at it with his thumb making the bell at the tail's tip jingle, amused, and tilted it over. "To Kitty, with love…. From Bunny?... I suppose it doesn't matter who Bunny is, as long as I get my Pussy-Cat." He chuckled dryly, rubbing himself against her body, leaving her to make a gargling, choked sound of disgust. He chuckled again, tossing the toy aside where she could reclaim it when he was done with her.

Kitty whimpered quietly and her eyes curved open slightly, staring disturbed at where the toy fell, as if already missing it.

"Kitty. How cliché, no? Ah well, names do not matter, only action-" His face nudged at her, licking and nipping, making her stiffen, holding his wrists that held onto her chest, claws kneading over and over against her, pulling her skin before letting go and redoing the motions, "When you have been without action for so long."

"Looks like your used to action." Disgust was dripping from her voice. As she talked, his teeth got to close to her chest for her liking, and she hissed, biting and pulling at his ears. Katz twisted his head and his teeth got a hold of her jaw, biting and trapping her head in position despite her twisting and squirming to get out from beneath him. He crouched over her and held her head down, looking into her eyes despite her slamming her fists into him and trying to snap. His fangs were long and sharp, easily digging in. So he spoke, barely muffled, as if she was barely even a trifle.

"Oh no, no no no. I merely observe, I do not partake casually. You see, I want a perfect pairing. Therefore, YOU are going to bear my progeny." Kitty looked at him oddly, then started laughing with a cold sense of ill humor.

"You want a perfect pairing, and you come after me? My what a sense of humor you have. What's so "perfect" about me?"

"Why, only everything about you my sweet."

"Mmmnnnnnnn…." Kitty groaned in exasperation, eying him with her head slightly down. Katz stared down at her. Suddenly he leaned down on her, his nose hovering over her muzzle.

"Self loathing is despicable." Kitty's eyes narrowed as he leaned into her cheek, watching her from the corner of his eye, "Do you think I will not take you? That you are not indeed lovely?" Kitty gasped as Katz bite into her neck sharply, his claws digging into her chest, sliding up to throat. She hissed and thrashed, trying to keep a meow from worming its way out of her throat, "This sense of self worth is misplaced. And rather badly, might I add. You, my dear, are gorgeous." He let off biting and licked at her neck instead, his claws slowly sliding through her fur to her cheeks.

Kitty's eyes were clouded as she looked up at him, looking confused, and still twitchy. She looked lonely to him, and he wanted badly to make that look dissipate into thin air.

"But what's this?" Katz eyes widened slightly, as if surprised. Kitty tilted her head, looking up at him curiously despite herself. The look of curiosity changed to alarm as Katz crouched over her and flipped her over onto her stomach before she could protest. She automatically pushed herself up by her arms, almost getting her legs underneath her, but Katz claws sank into her shoulder blades, pushing her down with a huff from her.

"I see a cat that's been left wanting of affection." Kitty turned her head, looking sideways at him, cautiously, "And I'm just the cat for the giving and receiving of said affection." He rubbed his head against the back of hers, crouching down overtop of her and settling his weight down on his upper torso, which was on her, paws curled under him, claws ever holding her. He licked at her ears and the fur over her cheeks methodologically.

Kitty fidgeted and tensed all over again. She wasn't used to this kind of closeness, physical, mental or emotional. Even when she had had a friend, they had only been a friend, nothing more. Albeit a best friend, but they were still just purely platonic . And even then, that friend had been gone for a long, long time, leaving her to cope with life alone.

"You've been away from animality for far too long, love. You've been away from contact, despite it all." His voice sounded husky and amused. Kitty's eyes narrowed, and her tail flicked at him. She growled in her throat, wanting him to stop talking, "Eh heh heh heh…." He pressed his body against her rigidly, pressing against her and rubbing up her body. His head pressed against her, and he twisted his neck, popping it. He breathed sharply through his teeth, which showed in a grin, "Despite your consciously suppressed, wistful desire." He curled against her, his teeth sliding over the skin of her upper back. "You want someone." His claws tickled under her chin, lifting her head up slightly, "Someone perfect for you desires. You want your own brand of action, of which you can whole-heartedly partake." He nipped along her jaw, watching as she squirmed queasily, feeling her muscles weaken under him. She was giving in, becoming pliant and more willing to love.

Kitty made a soft crying noise, and put her hands on his arms, her claws clinging to them. While she was squirming, she pressed more nervously against him, arching her back against his belly. He started to purr as well, nuzzling below her ear. His purr hit some need in her, and she started to purr, very, very softly and low-pitched.

"I must do my best to sate this desire." Katz chuckled as he squeezed her sides tightly, kissing the back of her neck. Oh no, her loneliness would not do.

-/-/-/-

For shame, Kitty isn't even on the Fanfiction character list! Does anybody want moar? What kind of "moar" do you want? Request, request.


End file.
